cncfandomcom-20200223-history
CC-6 Pitbull
The CC-6 Pitbull is primarily a recon vehicle of the Global Defense Initiative, appearing in Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. History The Pitbull has a long, rich history with GDI forces and a diverse service record. Employed for a variety of roles, it's one the most useful light vehicles in the GDI arsenal. Conception Due to their lack of a light vehicle to counter Nod's numerous Raider buggy, the GDI Corps of Engineers drew up plans for a small, fast and maneuverable all-terrain vehicle. In 2029, the concept was presented to the Board of Directors, which approved the design with an eleven-to-nine vote and ordered a preproduction test prototype built immediately. Ten months later, the first prototype was constructed, and underwent extensive tests at the Military Technology Intitute in Maryland for the next two years. The vehicle was dubbed the Pitbull. Just before the tests were completed, the Board of Directors recalled the Pitbull and ordered radical changes in its design. Under mounting pressure from the soldiers who would crew the vehicle, it was decided that the open cab of the original design would be insufficient protection in the Tiberium-infested areas where it would operate, and the machine guns only brought it to even terms with the Raider buggy. So, the cab was enclosed and the machine guns replaced with missile launchers, which drastically increased its firepower. Eventually, an optional mortar upgrade was made available to make it effective against infantry. Weeks after the tests and design changes were completed, the Pitbull was ordered into full-scale production. Deployment In 2032, the Second Tiberium War erupted across a worldwide front. The Pitbull faced off against Nod forces for the first time in the Battle of Kamchatka, where the entire GDI East Siberian Defense Force fought Nod's Arctic Liberation Fighters in one of the largest battles of TW2. Legacy Description The Pitbull is an all-terrain light vehicle capable of a variety of roles. It can perform anti-armor, anti-air, and even anti-infantry operations; however, it's primary roles are armed reconnaissance, patrol and escort. It's outfitted with a sophisticated sensor suite that allows it to detect nearby stealth units. This makes it a lethal instrument against Nod's stealthed Tiberium harvesters. Game unit The CC-6 Pitbull is GDI's Tier 1 recon/anti-armor vehicle appearing in Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. It is equipped with a rocket turret capable of engaging ground and airborne forces as well as a set of sophisticated sensors allowing it to detect any stealthed unit. It is interesting to compare the Pitbull with the Scrin Seeker and Nod attack bike and even the Scorpion tank. All 4 are cheap vehicles to construct, are not very durable in battle (although in this respect, the Scorpion was better, being a tank) and offer moderate firepower against enemy armor. The Pitbull is roughly equal to the Seeker and Scorpion, while offering better protection than the attack bike. However, the Attack Bike has superior firepower and speed. Another interesting comparison would be with the Raider buggy. Both are roughly equal in terms of mobility and protection. The main difference is that the Raider Buggy is a much better anti-infantry platform, but is almost useless against tanks. It was quite useful for scouting and detecting stealth, but required a vanguard of heavier vehicles, especially against Stealth Tanks. It was also quite useful for harassment, as it was fast enough to engage most targets. With the Mortar Upgrade, it could be used as an impromptu artillery unit, and unlike the Behemoth or Juggernaut, could be air-transported to be placed in odd, inaccessible areas where only other artillery units, walkers, and aircraft could attack. Quotes *Ready to tear it up! *Lets go! *Send em around! Development Originally, the Pitbull was conceived as an anti-infantry open-topped ATV, this version was shown in the E3 trailer announcing the development of C&C3. This design drew much criticism from the fanbase, since the driver and gunner would have little to no protection from the poisonous effect of Tiberium, making it a pretty dangerous choice for deployment in Yellow or Red Zones. The new Pitbull was redesigned as a sealed truck with an autonomous rocket turret. The old Pitbull design survives to this day, though, as wreckage that can be seen (or placed) on various maps. Gallery File:CNCTW_Pitbull_render.jpg|Cinematic model Pitbull.jpg|Ditto File:CNCTW_Pitbull_High_Res.jpg|A high resolution model of the Pitbull Image:CC2_Pitbulls_Nod_display.jpg|CC-2 Pitbulls in Tiberian Sun Image:CNCT_Pitbull.png|An open-topped Pitbull in Tiberium GDIlayoutpage.jpg|GDI RoughRider Pitbull firing.png|A Pitbull firing its missiles. Pitbull.png|A Pitbull in-game. Trivia * While unnamed, similar vehicles were seen in one of the Nod FMVs in Tiberian Sun. Candido's Tiberium Wars book mentioned that during TW2 Pitbulls stayed in service with GDI, so it's not far fetched to assume he is referring to those vehicles. * The Pitbull bears a close similarity to the UNSC Wolverine from Halo Wars. Both vehicles are armed with anti aircraft missiles, as well the Wolverine is armed with a grenade launcher which functions much like the Pitbull's mortar. References Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles